1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hold down devices, and more particularly to a novel anchor peg or pin having a peg body pivotally mounting an impact member which may be utilized for forcibly installing the peg into the ground or other holding member and is also useful in a pivoted position for withdrawing or extracting the pin from the holder member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ pins, stakes or the like as hold down devices for anchoring ropes, lines or other structures to a holding member, such as the ground. Such conventional devices are usually of one piece construction and are hammered into the ground by impacting an exposed end of the pin or stake while an opposite pointed end is driven into the holding member, such as the ground. Striking or impacting the exposed end of the pin or stake with a hammer, mallet or other hammering device usually causes the stake to split or causes the impact end to flare, crack and, therefore, limit the life and use of the pin or stake. Also, generally a hook is provided on such a pin or stake to which lanyards, ropes or other tie down equipment is attached that is intended to be anchored to the holding member or ground. Also, such hooks are not considered a positive attachment means since cords or lines can readily slip from under the hook.
Also, a variety of conventional stakes, tent pins or the like require separate tools for installation and/or removal.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a hold down peg or pin for anchoring lanyards, lines or cords that will readily receive impact loads for driving the peg into a holding member so that the peg is not damaged, destroyed or cracked. Also, it is important that such a peg include means for extracting the pin from the holding member, be it the ground or other anchoring medium. Further, such a pin should have the capability for positively attaching a rope, cord, chain or the like to the peg so that structures intended to be anchored can be readily attached to the peg.